


Hair Stylist in Training

by kdm13



Series: Flock Fics [1]
Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 05:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5773663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdm13/pseuds/kdm13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaito's hair is a dove nest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hair Stylist in Training

Kaito was torn between being annoyed and amused. On the one hand, he loved his flock and couldn't be mad at them. On the other, now he had two birds messing with his hair.

He had long since grown used to Luna arranging his hair however she saw fit, but she had never accepted help before. In fact, he remembered many times when she had gotten territorial over his hair. She had been the one to do it for as long as Kaito could remember.

He could still remember Dad's chuckle and reminder to be gentle with the birds when Kaito flailed to get the well-meaning bird off his head. It tickled.

Some things stayed constant for longer than others.

When Kaito reached up to take the younger bird away, he received a familiar peck on his fingers.

"Okay, Luna, he stays. Just don't take too long, I slept in."

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration for this was taken from silly chats with lunar-hikari back when tumblr had fanmail instead of an instant messager.


End file.
